


no rules

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: HOUSE M.D.  paro or AU 之类的设定，我总是搞不懂。人物设定延续自help me
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	no rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumeeeee/gifts).



01  
托尼史塔克从来不是个遵守规矩的人。  
事实上用不著他的同僚、精神科的罗曼诺夫医师来宣布这个显而易见的事实，每个与托尼共事过的人都体会：在托尼眼里只有两种人，一种是按他规矩来的人，另一种是即将按他规矩来的人。  
他的天才注定那些不及他的人会不由自主仰望他，进而滋养或纵容他的狂妄独断。

佩珀意识到不该再继续这样下去，是在她撞见托尼拉着他的其中一名实习生在办公室里接吻的时刻，背对门口的实习生压根就没发现到他，而正对门口的托尼故意发出更大的声响，饱含湿润水份与遐想的那种，仿佛意在挑衅佩珀。他向倚在门边的佩珀挑高眉，如果他的眼神有声音，佩珀想那一眼大概就是：我现在很忙，识相点就当作没看到转身走人。  
为了强调很忙这个状态，他搭在实习生腰间的手下滑到一道隆起的弧度。佩珀发誓她看到实习生的腰像不喜被人抚摸的猫、软软地塌下去，而又在托尼揉著他的屁股时翘得更高，似乎希望托尼持续这个动作。  
她可不想被病人投诉穿白袍的医生跟个身份不明的男人在办公室里搞起来，在这网速迅速的年头，他们搞不好还会被人全程录影放到网路上分享兼公审。（虽然身份有点本末倒置，但，是的，连她都要承认在她看来那个实习生更像一名医生而托尼则是不知从哪混进来的野男人）  
佩珀忍不住用力清了清喉咙，确保音量足以使几乎要用口水把彼此糊成连体婴的两人听见这声含蓄而意义显著的警告。  
喔操！不知道哪位男性先骂出粗话，但佩珀倒是很乐意看到实习生因为被她吓到而将坐在办公椅上的托尼用力推出去。最好是让他撞到后头的玻璃跌个狗吃屎吧。佩珀欢快地想。  
但世事岂能尽如人意，佩珀只来得及看到实习生确实失手把托尼推出去，可托尼反应极快，举着拐杖咚地一声把对方的白袍压在办公桌的立式抽屉上，略微不稳但成功地止住向后的作用力。  
这笔帐我们之后再算。托尼撑着拐杖站起来，带着微笑走过他的实习生身边时说。拐杖还不经意往敲了下他的膝盖。那个男孩似乎知道他暗示什么，困窘地随之转身，与佩珀对上眼说点点头权充招呼。  
佩珀看他的模样，再看见托尼不以为然的笑脸，自然不愿意斥责这个可怜的任凭托尼摆布的男孩。她只压低声音咬牙切齿地质问托尼到底在干什么，她给了他两个实习生可不是为了让他把办公室当成免费汽车旅馆。  
托尼做作地哇噢一声，露出震惊的表情，仿佛佩珀说出什么荒谬不堪入耳的话，侧身拿拐杖指著实习生说：帕克医生可是很努力在进行帮我戒掉止痛药的行为治疗，你怎么把我们健康的疗程说成那种事。  
现在轮到佩珀瞪大眼，震惊著托尼说出脸不红气不喘的胡话了。实习生也就是彼得帕克医生，早就已经在托尼说出那句话的时候捂著脸闷闷哀叫，根本不敢抬头再对上佩珀的视线。  
所以现在不要来打扰我们的疗程。托尼一本正经地用拐杖戳著佩珀，逼她推到门外，然后立刻把门关上，落锁。  
在佩珀所能看到还未被百叶窗遮起的最后一眼，她只来得及看到托尼走向实习生，而对方涨红著脸不知道在大叫什么，但他没有试图闪躲托尼。一步也没有往后退。

好吧。佩珀翻了个白眼。至少她最近很少接到各科主治医生说自己的护士擅离职守的投诉了。

  
02你们亲得这么开心考虑过院长的心情吗？

和托尼史塔克这种人讲道理是没有用的。  
彼得知道现在不是他该生气的时候，这更像是一个陷阱，而他只要对眼前场景失去理智就等于是主动往陷阱里跳，正中托尼的下怀。

托尼也是，明明知道他推开门，还是歪在他那张舒服宽阔的皮椅里，继续把倒在手心上的白色药片一片片往上扔后再用嘴啣住，咬都不咬就直接咽下，甚至在对上视线后，还伸出舌头让彼得看清楚药片躺在舌尖上的样子。  
没有医生不会在面对自己仔细拟定的疗程宣告失败感到愤怒，但比起愤怒，彼得感到更多的是沮丧。他已经用他所有能想到的方法去帮助托尼了，甚至在最ㄧ开始就带入私心、跨越医病间的界线，说服自己种种逾矩的举动都是为了取得托尼的信任，然而在努力这么久以后，却发现托尼根本不在意这件事，他甚至没有想让自己从对止痛药上瘾的状态里解脱，从头到尾只有彼得一头热地做着各种徒劳无功的事。  
一湧而上的负面情绪让彼得做出一个冲动的决定：他第一次不再那么小心翼翼地对待托尼老是喊疼的腿脚，跨坐在托尼腿上让托尼承受他的重量，并且不客气地把托尼掛在皮椅扶手上的拐杖扔得很远、确保托尼不会又拿拐杖对他做出什么事来，强势地捧住托尼的脸、毫不犹豫将嘴唇贴上去那张几秒钟前才含住药片的嘴，舌头直驱而入，与其说是一点也不缱绻缠绵的吻，彼得更像是用自己的唇舌在替托尼做盲目的口腔检查。  
如果托尼是这么好被制服的对象，佩珀就不必天天追着他、要他安份点別四处放火惹事了。反客为主只是一眨眼的事，托尼伸手按住彼得的后颈，另一手则搂住彼得使他更贴近自己，接着将彼得逼回退守的姿态，任由他攻城掠地。药片还牢牢黏在他的舌尖，他顺势勾起舌头，用舌尖上的药片刮过彼得敏感的上颚，成功引出彼得的闷哼与打颤。  
彼得不甘示弱地缠上他，吸吮他，直到药片被唾液剥落，彼得并顺势卷走，想也不想就吞下去。托尼这才弄明白这头忽然发狠劲撞进自己怀里的小牛犊要做什么。  
他们气喘吁吁地分开后，彼得才后知后觉发现一股甜腻的奶味在嘴里弥漫开来。

托尼无辜地看着彼得，说自己刚刚不过是在吃佩珀从泰国出差回来时给他带的小零食羊乳片，不知道彼得这么想吃，居然还要直接从他嘴里抢。  
佩珀给你跟哈利的在那里，我可没拿走。托尼指著桌上好几包白色包装的羊乳片，又接着说：但如果你喜欢刚刚嚐到的，我不介意再餵你吃几片。看你的样子，那么吃味道似乎挺不错的。  
拜托你別说了⋯⋯彼得根本不敢抬头看托尼脸上有多得意，他只能靠在托尼的肩膀上发出懊恼的哀号。自然也就忘记他冲进办公室时忘记拉上窗帘，自己仍坐在托尼腿上的事，而佩珀烦恼的办公室激吻实录就这样默默杀青了。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 有人说想看大概就是我最大的动力，我想我大概知道你是谁，但lft不让我贴只好退而求其次了。  
> 希望这样你能顺利看到XD


End file.
